Slayers Saga
by Swish42
Summary: The Justice Loving Five strikes back, as Amelia resurrects the group for the protection of Seyruun. But with Lina as the leader things are bound to go wrong.
1. The Justice Loving Five?

Slayers Saga

It is a beautiful day in the white capital of the world. Seyruun is as lovely as ever, or at least as lovely as any day can possibly be with Lina and Gourry waging war over their next entrée.

Yes, it has been a fairly hectic couple of days for Amelia, princess of Seyruun. Not only is she expected to perform the duties of a royal, but she is now expected to play the part of baby sitter for her friends. Today, lunch time is as exciting as ever.

Amelia glances across the table at Zelgadis who is calmly sipping tea or coffee as his meal. He is desperately trying to ignore Xellos who is currently annoying the chimera by poking him from the seat next to him. While the princess doesn't particularly appreciate a monster at her table, she also figures that he has proven himself enough times to be welcomed in the company of Lina. Besides it's not like she can force him to leave.

In fact she cannot force any of her companions to leave if she wanted to. They are stubborn, selfish and annoying people at times, but through thick and thin they have provided Amelia with a friendship she has always dreamed of. She wishes that she can spend time with her friends and accomplish her justice deeds around the city at the same time though.

This thought of their eternal friendship and the love for her country conjures an ingenious and random idea from the princess.

"I've got it!" Amelia shouts as Lina nearly chokes on a chicken bone.

"Gee, Amelia," Lina says. "Whatever you got, I don't want it. Pass the meat brisket Gourry."

"Sure thing Lina, this stuff is amazing!" Gourry says as he passes the platter over. The two gluttons completely ignore Amelia who slams her head on the table in dismay.

After she regains her composure, Amelia gives Zelgadis a hopeful glance. Peering over the edge of his coffee, Zelgadis eyes her wearily. He knows that she wants something, but he's not sure what that is. Instead it is Xellos who reads Amelia's mind, he has a feeling her idea is going to be a torment for Lina and the others.

"What is your idea," Xellos asks grinning like an idiot.

Amelia ignores the fact that Xellos is the only one who happens to be interested in what she has to say.

"I think this is a perfect opportunity for us to do something amazing! And since there are five here we can now become the Colorful Hero Saga!" Amelia says. Before anyone can protest she continues. "This will be just like the time Mister Gourry and I became a part of the Peace Men, only this time we will do it right."

Lina gags on her food as a shiver runs up Gourry's spine. He doesn't remember the event Amelia is referring to, but he knows that the experience couldn't have been a good one. Zelgadis rolls his eyes and is about to call Amelia an idiot, but as soon as her soft bubbly eyes look at him his words are locked up inside his mind instead. The only one besides Amelia who seems excited is Xellos.

"Are you kidding, Amelia?" Lina nearly screams. "Why would I agree to such a thing?"

"Well," Amelia says as she tries to think of a way to convince Lina. It's not in the princess's nature to be conniving, but she figures she will need to make an exception for Lina. "Think about it Miss Lina. Now you will have an actual excuse to go and kill bandits and, best of all, you will be getting money not only from the bandits but from Seyruun as well. Even if you don't get treasure from the evil gangs you can always get paid by Seyruun for your efforts."

The fiery red head raises an eye brow is suspicion.

Amelia decides to sweeten the deal a little. "And you can be the Red member instead of pink," Amelia says. The princess doesn't know what Lina has against pink, but she is trying to get on Lina's good side and she will do anything she can to make her day dream a reality.

"Does that make me the leader," Lina asks in order to clarify.

"Of course it does," Amelia says happily.

"Alright you got yourself a leader for your Colorful Hero Saga club," Lina says.

"Oh Miss Lina, thank you so much," Amelia says as she claps her hands with glee.

"Oh, oh, oh, what color do I get to be," Gourry asks jumping up and down from his seat. All the unease he once felt is completely gone now that Lina is happy.

"You can be the blue member Mister Gourry," Amelia says.

"Did you hear that Lina! I get to be blue and all my clothes are already blue!" Gourry says in exuberant ecstasy.

Lina smacks him with a slipper.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis is trying to concoct a way to escape this idiocy. One innocent glance from Amelia though freezes him in place and he merely groans at his fate. But if he is going to be forced into this mess he will at least try and influence some of Lina and Amelia's decisions. Like what color he is going to forced to be.

"Alright I'll be yellow," Amelia says. "And Mister Zelgadis you can be the color . . ."

"I refuse to be green," Zelgadis says interrupting Amelia.

Amelia stutters a little at Zelgadis's seemingly hasty demand. "Bu-but I thought you looked good as the green member last time,"* Amelia says as she tries to change Zelgadis's mind. Amelia is referring to the instance in which they all dress up as the Saga five with Luke before he died. "Besides there has to be a green member."

"No there doesn't," Zelgadis says.

"Bu-but he's the most important and mysterious member!"

"Well if that's the case then I think I should be green, because I . . ." Xellos says, but he is cut off.

"No you're going to be black Mister Xellos," Amelia says dryly. There is no arguing with the princess on this matter.

At this point Zelgadis has had enough and leaves the room, just as Sylphiel walks in. Recently she has been staying in Seyruun with her uncle in order to orchestrate help with the country in rebuilding her hometown of Siraage.

"Is something wrong?" Sylphiel asks as Zelgadis brushes past her.

"Oh Mister Zelgadis," Amelia says with a sigh. She hopes that Zelgadis won't leave the country, not after he just got here. Shaking such dismal thoughts away Amelia turns her attention back to the priestess. "I'm glad you're here Sylphiel, you can be the violet, pink, or green member."

In confusion the tall and seemingly shy woman gazes at the princess. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Sylphiel says instead.

Happily, Amelia explains her idea to Sylphiel and also relates to her why Zelgadis ran off.

"He'll come around," Lina says. "I'll make sure of it; he won't have a choice but to join the Colorful Hero Saga. Just you wait! All the gold will be mine!"

"We really do need a green member," Amelia says as her lower lip turns into a slight frown of disappointment.

Sylphiel tries to cheer her up. "I'd be happy to be the violet member, as for green, I just received news that Pokota is on his way to Seyruun in his new body. I'm sure he would be happy to be the green member," Sylphiel says.

"That is wonderful news!" Amelia says as she jumps from her seat. "But . . . I just don't want Zelgadis to miss out on all the fun."

"I'm sure he'll come around, not only that but our leader will most likely force him into it one way or another," Xellos reasons. "But might I suggest we change the name. After all I'm a monster and I can't very well go around with a group that calls themselves the Colorful 'Hero' Saga."

Everyone looks at Xellos and each of them realizes that the Mazoku priest has a point.

"No problem, we'll just call ourselves the Slayers Saga, what do you think Amelia," Lina says.

Amelia tries to hide the slight mope forming on her face, she likes the 'Colorful Hero Saga' name and it has sentimental value to her. It reminds her of the last time they dressed up for this back when Luke was still alive. "I suppose your right," Amelia finally says. Shaking her dismay away, the princess thrusts her fist out in preparation for a speech. Before she can say anything though, everyone leaves the room in a flurry, even Sylphiel runs from the room.

"That isn't very nice!" Amelia cries.

_Author's Note: Originally I was going to post this story as one complete piece, but in the end I divided it up into very short parts. The reason I wrote this ridicules and fun story is because of watching a particular episode of Slayers with a friend of mine. I'm sure you know what episode it is. Aeon Rune this is for you._

_* This is a reference to the beginning of Slayers: Falshes no Sunadokei. This particular Manga is free online if you're interested in reading it._


	2. Introducing The Slayers Saga

A couple of hours later, after Pokota arrives, the group dawns their equipment and makes their stunning entrance for all the city of Seyruun to see. Amelia has to bribe Lina to do the act, but Amelia will do just about anything at this point to make sure her dream goes according to plan.

"Good people of Seyruun," Mr. Announcer says in a deep and overly dramatic voice. He waves his hands above his head and dances across a makeshift stage as he attempts to get Seyruun's attention. They are set up to do this act in one of Seyruun's popular plazas. Grabbing a megaphone loaned to him by Princess Amelia he continues. "It is a great honor to introduce you to the new protectors of hope and justice."

"I will now introduce to you 'THE SLAYERS SAGA!'" Mr. Announcer says shouting at the top of his lungs. "First we have the Violet member of Serenity."

A tall and elegant woman dashes onto the stage and casts a Carrot Elmekia Lance spell into the sky. As the little carrots hit each other they pop in a sparkle of white and yellow lights. The crowd is immediately dazzled and everyone looks at the pretty girl expectantly. Even though Sylphiel is wearing an elaborate purple mask everyone knows who she is. No one else can cast an Elmekia Lance spell quite like Sylphiel can.

All the members of 'The Slayers Sage' team have masks, because all super teams like this one have to wear masks. It makes them seem more mysterious too, even if everyone who has a brain in Seyruun will be able to easily guess the super team's identities.

"Next we have a very talented member," Mr. Announcer begins again. This time the green member casts a ray wing spell and soars above the crowd in a dazzling show of acrobats and tricks. He is obviously showing off his new body. In a dazzling show of figure eights and loops the young man puts on a pleasing show.

The announcer continues. "Meet the Green members of . . .

"Stupidity!" Lina screams into Mr. Announcer's mega phone.

"Miss Lina!" a voice says from nearly out of view. It is the yellow member. "It isn't your turn yet!"

"It's Pokota's fault for showing off!" the girl in red screams back.

After blinking in surprise as the girl dressed in red is dragged out by the one in yellow the announcer corrects Lina. "He is the Green member of Persistence, I apologize Green Member."

Pokota lands from his last aerial stunt and shrugs. He is finding it difficult to contain the fireball aching to be thrown from his right hand, but he'll have his pay back later.

Oh yes he will.

"And now we have the Yellow member of Justice!" Mr. Announcer says as he points at the yellow member. The yellow member is currently standing on top of the highest building in the plaza, pointing at the sky and giving her people a 'V' for victory sign.

The crowd goes crazy for their princess. They whoop and holler, jumping up and down and causing as much of a ruckus as they can within reason.

It is obvious who the town favorite it.

"We also have the mysterious Black Member," Mr. Announcer says nervously as the black member calmly walks to the center of the stage. With a twist of his index finger, the mysterious member sends a cloud of small spiraling cones into the crowd. Hopefully no one is injured. "He is the Black member of Trickery."

Everyone shivers.

"But do not fear!" Mr. Announcer says as he tries to reclaim his audiences lost confidence. "We also have the Blue member of Valiance!"

With a wave of his new replica sword of light, made by Pokota, Gourry leaps onto the stage and waves his sword around in a dazzling arc of pure light. The crowd gazes at the sword in wonder, forgetting all about the creepy display of a certain trickster member moments before.

"And now we have the final member," Mr. Announcer says with growing excitement. "She is the leader of this fine group of law enforcers and she will lead her team to victory! The beautiful, powerful, sorceress genius!"

"Fireball," Lina screams as fire lights up the sky. She poses in her signature Lina way.

The announcer finishes with a dramatic pause before giving her title. "She is the Red member of . . ."

"Insanity!" Pokota screams into the megaphone.

"No, No, No . . . it's . . . its Astonishment! Astonishment!" Lina screams back into the Megaphone grabbing Pokota with her other hand by the collar of his green costume. She really does look crazy screaming into the megaphone and tormenting Pokota. All at the same time too.

Mr. Announcer vacates the stage before anything nasty happens to him by accident.

The crowd goes silent.

"Uh," Lina stops abruptly as she notices the awkward stares of her audience.

She drops Pokota causing him to land hard on his face.

"Anyway thanks for all your support and turning out for our flashy introduction today." Lina says with a sheepish laugh. "It was the Yellow Member's idea."

Everyone cheers.

Lina's eye twitches at the crowd's interruption. She is also jealous because no one cheered when she was introduced.

"QUIET I'M NOT DONE YET!" Lina screams, quickly regaining her audience's attention. She clears her throat and continues. "We have another member on our team, but he ran away. Our first goal as 'The Slayers Saga' is to capture our wayward companion and bring him back for the protection of your fine city. Thank you Seyruun!"

The crowd is again speechless. Did she just say 'capture'? Why do they need to 'capture' another member?

"Thank you good people of Seyruun," The yellow member says with a wave before following her companions off the stage.

Everyone cheers for their beloved princess with a roar that even Zelgadis can hear miles away.


	3. The Slayers Challenger

As they travel through the streets showered with praise and attention the Slayers Saga go out and begin causing havoc. Wayward Politicians are dealt a quick fist of justice, Monsters are annihilated without knowing why or by whom, and wayward riffraff and annoying people are robbed of all their valuables. All of their decisions are usually guided by Amelia, but every once in a while Lina get's the upper hand. Especially as far as bandits are concerned.

Each member is having a grand old time until that night when Xellos begins playing pranks on each of them just for the heck of it. They are just outside the city in the forest to the east after successfully chasing down a nimble thief.

As Xellos creeps around scaring and annoying his companions Pokota is tripped into accidentally holding Lina's chest. In response Lina begins firing spells off left and right. Sylphiel lands on top of Gourry and Amelia begins running around in circles screaming for the members to stop acting immature. In no time at all Amelia begins spouting a speech explaining why the Slayer Members don't act like this and that a leader should be more responsible.

Xellos' jovial night show only ends once a Raw Tilt directly hits him in the back.

Xellos falls to the ground and before he can warp away another Raw Tilt hits him in the head forcing the monster's physical body to disappear.

"Defensive positions!" Lina calls out. "Amelia and Sylphiel cast a light spell."

Light floods the surrounding area, but the dense trees make it difficult to see very far. The Slayers Saga forms a defensive circle facing out into the dark forest, each member intently searching for anything minutely suspicious.

Without warning a black whip snaps out and yanks Sylphiel away from the group right as the ground beneath Gourry turns into a slimy mud that swallows the keenly away soldier. His head is the only things above the ground as Sylphiel and her light spell dissipate into the foliage.

Amelia fires an Elmekia Lance spell as Lina fires a dozen fireballs towards the location Sylphiel disappeared in. Pokota follows Lina example and it soon becomes a contest of who can let off the most fire balls. None of them manages to hit their target and only succeed in tiring them out, but Lina and Pokota do start a small fire.

Cute defenseless animals run in fear.

Using his new Sword of Light, Gourry breaks apart the earth around him only to be thwarted by a bright spell of unknown origin hitting him from his right. He blocks the attack with his sword which causes the spell to explode knocking him along with Pokota and Amelia hard to the ground. The three stay unmoving on the ground.

Lina comes to Gourry's side and notes that he is only asleep, she checks on Pokota and Amelia and finds them asleep as well. On cue the unconscious body of a dozing Sylphiel is tossed in front of her alongside her companions.

Looking up and readying a spell, Lina gazes up into a hooded face completely hidden with an ornate mask and white clothe wrapped around his chin. The figure is completely shrouded in white and by the look of his figure Lina assumes that it is a guy. As she assesses him the man simply looks down at her with seeming disinterest. Calmly the man reaches in a pocket of his coat and drops a large slimy icky slug in front of her.

In the black of the night one of Lina's greatest fears attacks her head on, inching towards her in malicious hunger.

She screams.

"Enjoy your games while you can," the man says and disappears into the night.

Just as the white man vanishes from Lina's view, Xellos rematerializes next to her. He is perfectly fine, but didn't want to spoil the event. Once he identifies Lina's discomfort he uses his staff to squish and vaporize the malevolent slug.

Lina is saved.

"What is he thinking," Xellos says quietly as he looks out into the dark forest, which is only illuminated by the small fire caused by Lina and Pokota's hasty fireball spell challenge.

"Wh-what?" Lina says as her mind begins to think clearly again. "You know who that is? Tell me, who is it?"

Xellos looks at Lina carefully and decides to make this game more interesting. "That is a secret," Xellos says with a maniacal grin.

Lina hits him with a slipper.

_AN: I feel the need to explain myself on Xellos and Gourry's behalf. Xellos is not easily taken down by two raw tilt spells and he probably saw it coming. He's too tough for that, but it isn't in his personality to come rushing to his 'friends' defense either and when he's bored anything seems to go. Gourry is also a tough cookie, but when the threat really isn't a threat he tends to make mistakes._


	4. Slayers Gone too Far

By the time the Slayers Saga group gets back to the palace they are worn out and don't bother giving the mysterious and merciless white hooded man much thought.

In the morning the group waddles down stairs to have a decent breakfast, Zelgadis is already there enjoying his favorite beverage. Either it is coffee or a strong tea.

"Where were you yesterday?" Lina asks the stoic man in a fury.

"Aren't you hungry," Zelgadis asks instead attempting to avoid any confrontation.

Caught between being angry and eating food Lina glares at the chimera as she chooses to eat first and ask questions later. Zelgadis smirks to himself as he quickly finishes the last of his hot beverage.

By the time Lina is done eating, Zelgadis has already left the room before anyone has a chance to stop him.

Lina jumps from her chair and is about to order the Slayers Saga to give chase, when Amelia enthusiastically interrupts her.

"After him Slayers Saga! We mustn't let him avoid the call of justice." Amelia says in her righteousness tone with matching pose.

Glaring at Amelia slightly, Lina and the others take off after the fast chimera.

As they chase the unfortunate man, Amelia cannot help but feel slightly hurt by his actions. She doesn't want to force Zelgadis into this line of work, but her determination is already decided. Even if Zelgadis does not realize it himself, she knows that this is for his own good. At least this is her reasoning. Besides, Zelgadis never had any complaints before when working for Seyruun. Why is this any different?

His previous job didn't include dressing up and following Lina's orders. He gets enough of that on their adventures.

After the Slayers Saga turns a corner into a hall they are disappoint to find that Zelgadis has completely vanished from view.

"What is his problem," Pokota asks as he leans to the side putting his hands on the back of head in puzzlement. "One would think he was a dirty dog running from getting a bath."

"Oh he's going to get it," Lina says seething with angry flames. "When I'm done with him he's going to end up taking his bath in cold water and becoming the pink member."

Pokota laughs at Lina's attempt to combat his humor, but a quick slap of her slipper puts him back in line.

With their current prey gone from their immediate sights, the group prepares for another day of tormenting Seyruun and again dawns their colorful gear as the Slayers Saga.

The group sets out with the same goal as yesterday, with more emphases on finding Zelgadis then administrating justice. Unfortunately, Zelgadis always manages to escape their grasp with his demon speed as they race after him through the city and the surrounding area. It doesn't help that Seyruun is such a large city, even with Amelia as their guide; they cannot catch or trap Zelgadis. They keep this up for the better part of the morning, only taking a break for lunch. Even Zelgadis isn't worth missing a meal.

During their meal Sylphiel catches sight of Zelgadis at one of the market shops looking at some different tea blends. After stuffing the remainder of the food down their throats, in record time, the Slayers Saga takes up the chase once again. Amelia leads the charge.

Twisting and sliding through the winding streets is a difficult and rigorous task. Lina is not enjoying the growing heat or her aching side and because of this she is losing her patience.

She has had enough.

After successfully chasing Zelgadis down an alley Lina decides to use her secret weapon. "Xellos bring him here!"

With a smile of glee Xellos vanishes as Zelgadis sharply turns the corner into another narrow alleyway.

"We got him now!" Lina says. Even Amelia's hopes begin to rise; finally she will get to spend time saving her city will 'all' of her friends.

They are all sorely disappointed when Xellos comes hurtling like a bullet from a gun out of the narrow alley, courtesy of Zelgadis's Raw Tilt spell. Hitting the wall behind him with a crash the building nearly collapses as the monster collides with it. Zelgadis didn't hold back.

In actuality Xellos is expecting the Raw Tilt and he is only pretending to be hit by it as the other Slayer Saga members reach the entrance to the narrow alley.

"Are you alright Mister Xellos," Amelia asks. She cannot help but feel concern, even for a monster like Xellos.

"I'm alright, but that alley is a dead end," Xellos says. "You should be able to trap him."

"Did you see him fly away," Lina asks.

"No," Xellos says. "I think he's hiding."

"Alright," Lina says. "Pokota and Sylphiel fly to the other side to block his escape. Amelia and Gourry follow me."

The three enter the narrow passage between the buildings and see that Xellos is right. The street is a dead end. Except for a few large boxes and storage shelves the alley is completely empty. Lina glances at Gourry and he nods his head.

"You're sure you want to do this Lina," Gourry whispers. "Isn't Zelgadis our friend."

"Now is not the time to feel remorseful Gourry!" Lina whispers back harshly.

"Someone's in that box on the right," Gourry says as he carefully watches the container. He doesn't bother to look at Lina when he speaks to her; he puts all his concentration on the box.

"Bram Gush!" Lina cries. The wind spell sends the boxes flying and a large pig races from the package Gourry thinks Zelgadis is in.

With a piercing glare, Lina glances at Gourry.

"How did Zelgadis turn into a pig," Gourry asks.

Lina hits him with a slipper.

"Dug Haut!" Zelgadis says behind them as he pulls up his hood and runs away. He begins to laugh as he disappears from their view once more. Lina and Amelia grab Gourry by his wrists and fly into the air.

Amelia glances over at Gourry and her thoughts begin to wander. Is this going too far? They almost hurt an innocent pig! Pushing such thoughts aside Amelia calls to Pokota and Sylphiel. "Slayers Sage he's on the move!"

"Quit stealing my lines!" Lina says. Since Lina is holding onto Gourry, she cannot hit the justice loving princess, otherwise Lina would try.

"Sorry Miss Lina," Amelia says as they all give chase once more.

The six members fly through the air chasing Zelgadis's hooded form through the streets of Seyruun. It doesn't take long before they lose sight of him after reaching the tents that hold Seyruun's popular weekly market. As can be expected there are many hooded figures in the crowd.

"He's mocking us," Lina says with a red ting beginning to appear on her face.

"There he is!" Sylphiel says as she points down at a hooded figure.

"No, he's over there," Xellos says as he points across the tents at another similarly dressed form.

"Are you sure that isn't him?" Pokota asks as he points beneath them at another man.

"Grrr," Lina is completely red now. "Fine, Sylphiel take Gourry and follow the one you saw." Lina tosses Gourry at Sylphiel who lowers to the ground awkwardly as she tries not to drop the larger man. "Pokota and Amelia go after the one you saw." Lina continues, Pokota rolls his eyes, but Lina cannot see it since he is wearing a mask. "Xellos and I will go after the one he saw. Now go get them and bring him to the central plaza."

"Right!" The remaining Slayers Saga say together. With that they split off in a quest that will lead to their certain doom.

The Slayers team does not go easy on their suspected culprits and capture each hooded figure roughly, bringing them to the central plaza kicking and screaming.

As each of the men are unmasked the Slayers become increasingly disappointed.

"What's the big idea?" One man says.

"Yeah, what are you masked mysterious people picking us up for?" Another says. "We didn't do anything!"

The third man is too shocked to say anything; he looks like he wants to cry.

Xellos looks up around them, pointing in a random direction. "Look! There he went, I'll be right back."

"Wait Mister Xellos! We need to stick together and think about this," Amelia says, but Xellos ports away as if he didn't hear her. She bites her lips and tries to hide her growing unease. The situation is far from her control now.

Things go from bad to worse.

Immediately after Xellos disappears a barrier spell completely envelops the remaining five members. Amelia tries to smash through the barrier bubble but only succeeds in ricocheting off the walls.

"It's a barrier spell only inverted," Sylphiel quietly says in amazement.

"Slayers Saga, are you finished playing games?" a hooded white figure says as he levitates down in front of them. He turns to the three kidnapped men next. "Are you hurt?" he asks.

"Naw we're fine," captive number one says. "Thanks for the assistance."

"My pleasure," he replies and the three men wander away. One of them sticks their tongue out at Lina in defiance as the other wipes away his tears.

Lina begins to cast another barrier spell which forces the inverted barrier spell to pop, but not before the white figure casts an earth spell. The ground around them shatters the tiles and stone walkways as earth spikes erupt into the air. Without any hesitation the group flies into the air, holding onto Gourry and searching the rubble below. Amelia manages to spot the white stranger only long enough to see the earth swallow him up in yet another elaborate earth spell.

"He got away Miss Lina," Amelia says with a sigh.

"I know that!" Lina says angrily.

It doesn't take long for a large crowd to form below them, inspecting the damage to the Seyruun plaza.

"Don't worry citizens of Seyruun," Amelia calls down to her people. "Everything is under control."

The people of Seyruun are not impressed.

Said citizens begin to hurtle cries of outrage at the Slayers Saga. They assume that the Slayers are the ones responsible for the damage to their town square.

"Princess Amelia, how could you?" A distressed woman says over the crowd, who are voicing similar opinions. The noise almost becomes too much to bear until Lina speaks up.

"You guys' don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you calm down and shut up," Lina says in a loud voice that no one dares challenge.

When the crowd calms down a little Xellos is able to push through them with a tied up and angry chimera.

"Mister Zelgadis," Amelia says happily as the group races towards him.

"Was that really necessary?" Zelgadis says as he unsuccessfully tries to free himself from the Black Members grip. "How many people are you guys going to capture and beat till you're happy?"

Once again the crowd begins to whisper in disappointment. They are shocked and angry that the Slayers Saga has been chasing after someone only to succeed in capturing innocent bystanders. Not only that but they are confused as to why the Slayers Saga has tied up one of their own members. The crowd's unease grows out of control yet again.

At hearing the peoples confused and reprimanding tones Amelia begins to feel the weight of the Slayers decisions pounding on her back. "Please, it's not what it looks like," Amelia says. "We only want him to join the Slayers Saga for truth and justice. To protect the good people of Seyruun."

Unfortunately, Amelia's audience responds in frustration. It has only been two days of this nonsense and the people are sick of the Slayers Saga's games.

"You Slayers Saga are a joke!" One young man says.

"We don't need a super hero team, we can do just fine without you guys," another says.

"Why do you guys even try, don't you care about us at all?"

"You are just a bunch of hypocrites."

The judgments and slander continues from the crowd, growing and growing like a fire out of control.

Lina is about to speak up and give the crowd a piece of her mind, but at this point Amelia has had enough.

"I'm sorry!" Amelia nearly cries to the people in her loud shrill voice. "I'm so sorry," and with that the princess flies away with the Slayers Saga desperately calling after her. But their calls go unheard as Amelia makes her way back to the palace.


	5. Amelia's Second Thoughts

Running past the guards, dodging servants, and flying past concerned friends Amelia makes her way to the gardens and hides in her favorite place. She hasn't been here in a long time. When her mother died this place became very special to Amelia, and right now the princess bitterly wishes that she wasn't the only one around to enjoy it.

For the next half hour or so she lies on the vibrant grass and gazes at the sky, without acknowledging that the sky is even there. She imagines hearing her name, but Amelia cannot decide whether or not it is the wind, someone real, or simply her imagination. Refusing to cry, Amelia begins to hiccup instead.

How selfish of her to think that she could play hero with the infamous Lina Inverse, Amelia wonders to herself. She has committed such an injustice to her people and it sickens her. What was she thinking?

"Amelia?" Lina says as she comes through the brush to Amelia's secret get away. "Why did you run off like that?"

Amelia doesn't feel like answering.

Lina sits beside her and looks at the younger girl with something one might identify as sympathy. Amelia doesn't see it though as her unseeing eyes glaze over the sky.

"Come on Amelia stop acting like a sour puss!" Lina says as she looks down at Amelia blocking the princess's view. "This isn't like you, lighten up would you."

Amelia has had enough. "How can you say that Miss Lina," Amelia says. Her face is red from her refusal to cry and it is beginning to make her eyes slightly puffy. "You heard what they said; I've been nothing but a selfish little girl."

Lina shakes her head in mild disappointment, but smiles at Amelia. "Look Amelia," Lina says. "They don't hate you, if anything they hate me, and their reaction is expected. Heck they're just being honest."

Amelia looks at Lina suspiciously. "You didn't fire ball them did you?"

Lina scratches her head and looks away sheepishly.

"Miss Lina," Amelia says in a warning tone.

"Look," Lina says. "They had it coming and it's not like I'd hurt the citizens of my employer (too badly). They didn't know what they were talking about, and they had no right talking about us that way. So we we're goofing around a little. It's not like we were behaving any differently than we usually do."

Amelia raises an eyebrow, "But Miss Lina," Amelia says. "If I hadn't made this team none of this would have happened."

"Exactly!" Lina says and Amelia is taken aback. "None of this would have happened; we wouldn't be having the time of our lives while helping people. This country has seen a massive drop in crime instantly since yesterday."

". . . Really," Amelia asks.

"I wouldn't lie to you at a moment like this," Lina says and she leans back to look at the sky with her friend. "Just you wait, give them some time, and I bet they'll be screaming our names and begging us for help in no time at all."

Glancing over at her friend, Amelia smiles. "Thanks, Lina," Amelia says.

"Heh," Lina smiles brightly. "It's not like I could let you give up so early on. Zelgadis just better watch out because I'm going to make him pay."

Amelia smiles and closes her eyes. Of course Lina has an alternative motive to boosting Amelia's confidence. If Amelia isn't happy with the Slayers Saga than they will be disband and Lina will be unable to extract her revenge on Zelgadis.

"Just you wait," Lina says. "They'll be screaming our names in no time at all."

_Authors Note: Very short this time around._


	6. The Slayers are Needed

The next day, as soon as the sun begins to rise over the white capital the people are screaming, yelling, and shrieking out for the Slayers Saga. In moments the Slayers Sage are geared up and ready to go in order to meet the demands of Seyruun.

"What did I tell you Amelia," Lina says right as a terrified citizen runs past them and slams into a wall.

"It's not like I wanted them to scream out like this!" Amelia says with concern as she watches her people panic and run into each other.

"Don't worry Amelia," Pokota says. "It can't be that bad."

On cue three Mazoku riding on top of three giant rock golem's crush through Seyruun's outer white wall. It looks quite impressive with the golden bright rays of the morning sun rising behind the monstrous rock monsters.

Every member of the Slayers Saga turns their masked faces at Pokota. "Um," Pokota says. "I guess I spoke too soon."

The three golems take a step forward and stoop down on one knee in recognition of the Slayers Saga. Next, the three monsters riding atop their rock and clay creatures begin to introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Chezzem," a blond headed Mazoku with razor sharp teeth calls from the first golems head.

"I'm Ditle," a tall Mazoku with a straw coolie on his head sighs in dismay.

"And I am Klide," the third small and twitching monster says. "We are here to entertain you and defeat the Slayers Saga."

The smallest monster snaps his fingers and six more gigantic rock golems crash through Seyruun's outer wall.

"Nine rock golems?" Sylphiel says as she raises her hands to her mask.

"Hey Lina are you ready?" Gourry asks with a small smile dancing behind his eyes.

"Well yeah, of course I am," Lina says with a slight stutter which betrays her confidence.

"Of course we are!" Amelia cries. The righteous blood in Amelia begins to boil and before anyone can stop her Amelia flies to the top of the tallest building nearby and points her finger at the monsters with all the defiance and pure pride she can. "Fiends like you can never win. We will show you what true power is with the pure and honest friendship that holds us together. We are the Slayers Saga and our righteous cause will crush you into oblivion. Justice will be victorious once more!"

"Do you think her justice speeches are getting better?" Lina asks.

No one really responds choosing to merely shrug their shoulders or nod a half witted affirmative.

Each member fights as hard as they can against the rock golem, except for Xellos who is only putting minimal effort into it. The Black member's disinterest does not go unnoticed by the red leader Lina as the rest of her team fights for their lives.

"Put some effort into it Xellos!" Lina screams at him.

Xellos shrugs. "I really have no reason to fight them; they're just here following their master's order."

"If you don't help, I'm going to have Amelia sing the life is wonderful song," Lina says in the most threatening tone she can.

"There are some things worse than Amelia's singing," Xellos says calmly.

Lina barely dodges a rock golem's fist as she sends a magna flare spell at it, causing the golems left arm to slightly melt. "Gah, I don't have time for this!" Lina says, "Are you in cohorts with them?"

"That is a secret," Xellos says.

One by one the Slayers Saga take down the rock golems and one by one the defeated golems are replaced with more golems by the three Mazoku controllers.

"We can't take much more of this," Sylphiel cries as a rock golem slams her to the ground.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry and Amelia cry as they race to their fallen member's side.

Lina curses as she watches a concerned Gourry and Amelia thrown back by an attack from the Mazoku named Chezzem.

Pokota comes to Lina's side and with a silent nod the two comrades' charge at Chezzem.

Said Makoku gives them his toothy demonic smile as Klide and Ditle slam into the remaining Slayers Saga members. Xellos is busy chasing a rock golem, pretending to be useful. He only stops after noticing Lina's predicament.

Amelia tries to get to her feet and help Lina, but slumps to the ground. The battle has barely begun and her precious Slayers Saga is already on the brink of defeat. Her magic is almost completely spent, but she refuses to sit by and do nothing. Desperately Amelia begins to sing the life is wonderful song only to have a twitching Klide clasp his hand of her mouth. He grimaces in annoyance as if he is touching a muddy slug or worm, but he remains put and keeps his hand firmly placed over her mouth.

"Not a very wise decision princess," Klide says. "If you had stayed quite my companions and I wouldn't have to hurt you anymore."

"Raw tilt!"

Klides eyes go wide and he hastily drops his hand from Amelia as the shamanistic spell grazes the monsters shoulder.

Immediately, Raw Tilt spells begin to fire off right and left at the three Mazoku who, for some reason cannot move.

Amelia searches for the source of the powerful shamanist attack and finds to her amazement the mysterious white figure at the center of it all.

In response to the barrage of raw tilts the three monsters attempt to regroup. For some reason they can barley avoid the shamans spells because something is paralyzing them, they send a harsh command to their remaining golems to attack the white masked man.

"Watch out!" Amelia cries as the golems surround the lone fighter.

The cloaked man is already prepared; he quickly races past the golems snatching Lina and Pokota from the paralyzed monsters. With Lina and Pokota under each arm he unceremoniously drops them to the ground as he fires off a dug haunt, completely smashing through the remaining golems.

At this point Amelia now knows the mysterious white man's identity.

_Authors Note: I know the mysterious white man's identity is obvious._


	7. Rest Easy Slayers

Before the monsters can make their next move, Xellos fazes in front of them and with a wave of his finger the three monster immediately combust in screams of agony and despair.

"If only you hadn't threatened Miss Lina," Xellos says, sighing as if he cares. "Then I might have enjoyed your entertainment more thoroughly."

"Mister Zelgadis," Amelia cries as she races forward and hugs the white man. "You became the white member! I'm so happy for you!"

Zelgadis rigidly accepts the hug and gently removes the bubbly princess from his person.

"What's with all those cool moves Zel," Lina says, trying to hide her anger. But she is unsuccessful. "And why did you have to drop me like that!" Now she turns red with embarrassment. Her one moment of feeling like a girl rescued by a mysterious prince is all washed down the drain.

In turn Zelgadis makes a snide remark giving Lina the opportunity to attack him with all her fury.

After the excitement of the golem fight, Amelia disbands the Slayers Saga. She doesn't want to, but the people of Seyruun insist. The only reason the monsters came in the first place was to 'entertain' the Slayers Saga. And so the people of Seyruun can once again rest easy at night knowing that the Slayers Saga will only be there when they absolutely have no choice but to need them. Until then rest easy weary citizens, rest easy.

The End

Authors Note: Have a great Holiday everyone.


End file.
